With flourishing development of the 3G (the third generation mobile communication technology) network, the mobile Internet has enters people's life deeply. The services, such as the mobile reading, the cartoon platform, the game platform and the downloading platform, etc., all provide various forms of downloading service functions for the user, for example, the user downloads the caricature from the cartoon platform to the mobile client for watching off line, and the user downloads the installation package from the game platform for installation. In order to promote flourishing development of the services, the operator also adopts various ways to promote the downloading consumption behavior of the user, for example, allowing the user to recommend download, to present download, to intelligently market short message download through an administrator WAP (wireless application protocol), and to perform video on demand (VOD) on the download through user short message, etc.
In the various forms of downloading ways above, what finally realizes the downloading function is the download engine. The general steps are: a recommending user sends the interlinkage which is directed to the download engine file to the recommended terminal user, or the presenting user sends the interlinkage which is directed to the download engine file to the presented terminal user, or the administrator user sends the interlinkage which is directed to the download engine file to the terminal user, and then the terminal user clicks the interlinkage for downloading. The user can perform recommending or presenting through the webpage (WEB), the WAP and the short message portal, etc., and the administrator can use the WAP PUSH short message for intelligent marketing through the administrator portal.
Now the interlinkage directed to the download engine is sent to the terminal user, while the real uniform resource locator (URL) is directly sent to the user, and this will bring the following problems:
(1). There is a flaw of the hotlinking. The URL interlinkage directed to the download engine carries the information of the downloading file, the information of the service provider (SP), the information of the content provider (CP) and the information of the distributor. If the download is presented or recommended, the URL also carries the information of the recommendation or presenting user, which will bring a very great hidden danger to the security of the system, and once the information is utilized maliciously by some illegal SP, CP manufacturers or persons, it will disturb the normal downloading function and cause losses to others.
(2). if the administrator performs the intelligent marketing through the WAP PUSH short message, or the terminal user recommends or presents the download, or performs VOD on the download through the WAP PUSH short message, because the URL interlinkage carries a large amount of information, the length is also very large, plus other contents, the length of the WAP PUSH short message may exceed the length of one piece of short message; and it is displayed on the user terminal as a long list of letters which perhaps are divided into a lot of rows, so the display effect is very bad, which is a fatal weakness of the mobile internet service which pays attention on the user experience.